


Grass Stains

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Phyllis runs a yard sale in the backyard.
Kudos: 7





	Grass Stains

Rosemary ripped open a cellophane wrapper much to Phyllis's displeasure and laid a lemon drop candy on the base of her tongue. As she noisily sucked on, she moved through the two long full tables. Phyllis had her hands folded together in front of her toffee colored housedress with the magenta embroidered rosebuds. She reached over and brushed off a leaf that had fallen next to a canvas wall art picture of a mother duck leading her young across a countryside road.

Pamela was playing dress-up and was draping a peacock boa scarf around her neck in front of an old steel plate mirror laid up against a jewelry box that was perched on top of a high dresser piece. She made Alice snicker beside her while she was examing a baby blue hydro-weight hair dryer.

“I can’t blame you for wanting to get rid of all this stuff, Phyllis,” Jacquie chirped from a table far away from her with one of the housewives, Mary Frances, grinning beside her. “Most of everything is just simply junk!” She was flipping through a copy of Schlafly’s latest hardcover— _The Power of the Positive Woman_.

Phyllis lost most of her color. In full panic mode, she sprinted through the lawn and snatched the book out from Jacquie’s hands.

“This is not for sale!” she squawked. “Where did you find it?”

“Your lovely daughter sold it to me for twenty-five cents! She has a box full of your manuscripts right over there,” Jacquie pointed a polished finger near the back of the house where Liza Schlafly was sitting in a metal folding chair in a floral top and cutoff shorts with a cardboard box laying next to her sandals.

Phyllis came towards her waving around the hardcover. 

“Pulling my books out of my library and selling them for pocket change isn’t a joke, young lady,” she fumed. “I expected this kind of stunt from one of your brothers, Phyl—”

 _“Liza,”_ her daughter seethed. “And you write nothing but crap!”

“You’re grounded,” Phyllis growled, storming across the grass in white stockings; hauling the heavy box in her arms.

“Yoohoo! Phyllis, dear! I’d very much appreciate having my book back!” Jacquie called over, wiggling her fingers high in the air.


End file.
